LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P11/Transcript
(Blake and the heroes are seen charging with the Tinkerbat army) Alex: Move in! Jordan: WOO!!! Jack: Alright! Alex, Jordan, Rose, Grey, you wanna help me find Erin?! Rose: Yeah! Grey: Let's do it! Jack: Then follow me!! (As the Tinkerbats attack the Grimm army, Jack and his group jumps over the wall) Alex: All right! We're in! Rose: Now we just gotta figure out where they're keeping Erin! Grey: Maybe she's in the castle! Jack: Then let's break though the castle! ???: NOT SO FAST!! (The group looks to see Batty flying over them) Batty: You intrude on the castle of my queen! I will not allow ANY of you to take ONE step inside! Grey: A bat?! Rose: Great... (Batty swoops down, but Jack jumps and punches her in the face, knocking her into a near by wall) Jack: Get out of my way! (Blake is seen climbing over the walls) Blake H: Finally made it through! (Blake lands on the ground) Blake H: Now to get to that Alpha! (Blake is about to run though but he steps in something) Blake H: ! *Looks down* What?! (Blake finds his foot trapped in black slime) ???: *Voice* GOT YA DEMON! Blake H: The hell?! (Slimer then forms around him) Blake H: Gnn, can't! Move! (Slimer traps Blake in her body leaving only his head expose) Slimer: You thought you could come to our home, infect us with this "light" of yours, and take my besties and my queen from me?! Think again! Blake H: *Thinking* How the hell does Grimoire make something like this?! (Blake finds himself unable to free himself) Blake H: *Struggling* Let me go! Slimer: Not gonna happen! Blake H: *Struggling* (Blake then finds himself unable to use his powers) Blake H: *Thinking* I can't even blast my way out! Slimer: Trapped good huh? Blake H: What are you trying to pull?! Slimer: What do you think? Blake H: You won't get away with this! Slimer: Oh I will! The Queen is gonna love me forever for defeating you! Blake H: Hmph! Slimer: Don't believe me? Blake H: Do your worst slime monster! I'll get out of this one way or another! Slimer: Oh no you won't! I'm gonna hold you good and tight and- Batty: AHHHH!! Slimer: *Turns her head* Huh? (Slimer sees Batty being chucked away by Jack) Slimer: *gasp* BATTY!! Jack: Stay down you freaky little bat! Blake H: Jack! Jack: *Looks* Huh? Blake! Blake H: Help me out here! Slimer: You jerk! DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!!! Jack: *Looks at Slimer and at Batty* Hmm... (Jack then rushes up and grabs Batty. He puts his hand around her neck) Jack: You let MY friend go, or I'll kill her!! Slimer: *Fearful gasp* Blake H: Whoa whoa Jack! What are you doing!? Jack: You heard me you slimy bitch! Let Blake go before I rip this freak's spine out! Batty: Slimer! Alex: Jack chill out we're not here to kill these guys remember!? Jack: Don't care! Now! What's it gonna be!? (Slimer fearfully looks back and forth between Batty and Blake. She's about to make a choice) ???: DO NOT remove yourself Slimer! (The group suddenly looks as Prince arrives) Prince: I will not allow a chance to kill the light demon pass us by! Blake H: Whoa BIG ass spider! Jack: Crap. (Fangs joins Prince) Fangs: Ha! You tell 'em bro! Hey mind if I sink my teeth into these guys?! Prince: Knock yourself out brother. Rose: Two of them?! Grey: This isn't good! Fangs: I call the grey Targhul! Grey: !! (Fangs jumps down and runs after Grey) Grey: OH CRAP! *Runs away* Rose: Grey! (Prince jumps down and starts to walk over to Slimer) Prince: Keep him still Slimer while I finish him off. Blake H: *Struggling* Crap crap crap! Slimer: With pleasure. Jack: H-HEY!! Did you forget!? I have your friend! I mean it! I'll kill her if you don't let Blake go! Prince:..... Slimer: Oh right! Crap...! Prince: Aww don't listen to him Slimer. He doesn't have the guts. Slimer: W-What? Jack: The hell does that mean!? Prince: Come on, you can't fool me. You won't kill her. Jack: I-I will! Prince: Do it then. Kill her. Jack: … Blake H:... *Tries to get his hand free* Prince: Come on. What are you waiting for? Jack: I-I.... Slimer: Prince you're encouraging this!? Prince: I told you, he doesn't have the guts. Slimer: But you're telling them to kill my friend! Prince: He's not gonna do it Slimer! (Blake then manages to free his hand) Slimer: Still, encouraging will make it worse for her! Prince: Oh my god you would you just- !! WATCH OUT YOU FOOL!!! (Slimer turns to Blake who thrusts his hand on her face) Slimer: AHHHH!!!!! Batty: SLIMER NOOO!!!! (Blake purifies Slimer who lets him go) Blake H: *Relieved sigh* Slimer: *Salutes* Ready to serve God of Light sir! Prince: You stupid fool! You allowed yourself to be corrupt! Forget it! I'll rip you BOTH to pieces!! Blake H: Oh I don't think so! Prince: What're you gonna do about it?! Blake H: This! Hey Slime girl! Slimer: Yes sir! Blake H: Hold him down while I go get your friend on our side! Slimer: You got it sir! Please make sure you don't hurt Batty! She's my BFF! Blake H: You hear that JAck?! Jack: Got it! Prince: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Prince goes to attack before Slimer traps him) Slimer: Gotcha! Prince: RAHH!! GET OFF ME!! Slimer: No can do! Batty: RAAH!! LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTERS!! YOU RUINED MY BEST FRIEND!! Jack; *Tightens grip* Quit complaining! You're "friend" is fine! Slimer: Yeah! I'm not hurt in the least! Batty: YOU'VE CORRUPTED HER!!! Blake H:....Slimer hold the spider for a bit longer. I gotta deal with the bat. Slimer: Got it! Batty: NO!! DO NOT TOUCH!! STAY AWAY!! MY QUEEN!! PLEASE SAVE- (Blake thrusts his hand on Batty) Batty: AHHH!!!! (Batty's body transforms as she calms down) Blake H: There we go. Slimer: *Gasp* Batty! Batty:..... Oh! Slimer! Jack: *Let's go* Well that's better. Blake H: Hey can you not try to threaten to kill her next time? Jack: I wasn't gonna dude! I thought it might convince them to let you go! Prince: RRAAAH!! Slime: !! Oh crap! (Slimer tries to hold on, but Prince breaks free of Slimer's body, as her body breaks apart) Batty: *Gasp* Slimer!! (Slimer's body gets back together) Slimer: That hurt... Prince: YOU'LL REGRET THIS DEMON!! *Crawls off to the castle* Blake H:.... Jack: Come on Blake! Batty: We gotta stop him! Rose: Wait we gotta help Grey! That other spider chased after him! Alex: Let's split up guys! Blake H: Me and Jack will go after the spider! You guys go save Grey! Rose: Alright! Slimer: Let's go! (The group splits up before it cuts to Grey running toward a dead end) Grey: *Stops* Oh no another dead end! (Grey then turns as Fangs lands in front of him) Grey: EEP!!! Fangs: Hey there buddy! Grey: H-H-Hi? Fangs: Hi indeed! Now stand still so I can sink my teeth into you! Grey: S-Stay back! *backs up into the wall* I-I-I mean it! Fangs: Aww come on man, don't be scared! Grey: D-Don't you dare lay a single touch on me! Fangs: Hehehehe. *Shows his venomous teeth* Grey: No! Stay back! STAY BACK! *Holds up hands* (Suddenly some ice shoots out of Grey's hand) Fangs: *Dodges* WHOA!!! Grey: !! (Grey looks at his hands) Grey: Holy crap. Mom and Grandma's ice powers! I have them! Fangs: I don't know how you did, but I don't care! Now I REALLY wanna eat you! Grey: Hmph! *Frost appears in his hands* Just try it! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts